Ophthalmic lenses are often made by cast molding, in which a monomer material is deposited in a cavity defined between optical surfaces of opposing mold parts. Multi-part molds used to fashion hydrogels into a useful article, such as an ophthalmic lens, can include for example, a first mold part with a convex portion that corresponds with a back curve of an ophthalmic lens and a second mold part with a concave portion that corresponds with a front curve of the ophthalmic lens.
To prepare a lens using such mold parts, an uncured hydrogel lens formulation is placed between a plastic disposable front curve mold part and a plastic disposable back curve mold part and polymerized. However, a design of an ophthalmic lens derived therefrom is limited to a design of the mold utilized.
It is desirable therefore to have additional methods and apparatus conducive to the formation of an ophthalmic lens of a predetermined size and shape such that it can be customized to one or both of a specific patient or purpose.